


that certain radiance.

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: There’s Miki, her dazzling brilliance and her tendencies to ruin Ritsuko's plan.[[MikiRitsu written for a friend]]





	that certain radiance.

At all these times, Ritsuko had always planned ahead what to come for her in the future where she couldn’t help but retire as an idol as the age comes up to her. It’s a throughout plan, but one of it seems to be too far off for even her. It involved getting married to a guy with a stable job that she adores enough to see every single day. Yet, until now, she couldn’t just find the right guy. She never had interest in a guy just as much as she would’ve expected--- she expected it to be just a phase she’d get through, just like how the world is telling her to.

 

But then, there’s Miki, and her dazzling brilliance, and her tendencies to ruin her plan.

 

Miki was one of those girls who are just meant to be talented--- if people are saying that talents require hard work, Miki is one of the tiniest few to be blessed since her birth, if she were to assume. Same idols on the same production there are, Miki are way more shining than her with the minimum effort. Every single time she observes her for her own references; it was as if Ritsuko were looking at the brightest star with her bare eyes—no, maybe even the brightest sunshine on the midday afternoon.  

 

That alone wouldn’t be posing a problem to her plans. Ritsuko had reached an age where she understood by heart that caring about people who are more talented than she is wouldn’t mean anything unless she could’ve said she put her maximum effort on it.

 

It was more to how Ritsuko’s heart sways when she’s around Miki. The feeling of wanting to give her a hug, a kiss. The kind of feeling in which Ritsuko wanted to stay with her forever, as cheesy as it would’ve sounded. The kind of feeling which leans more to a romantic feeling she wouldn’t admit just yet.

 

Ritsuko would’ve shoved the feeling down deep in her heart in desperate attempt to forget about it. Yet, much more to the simple-minded Miki she knew on her surface, Miki understood her heart in a complicated way, ruining her plans yet again.

 

“Ritsuko, Miki likes you too, y’know?” That day, right after a dance class, Miki stared right into her eyes, saying those words without any indication of it being a joke. “That’s why Miki is saying this. Miki feels like Ritsuko’s lying too much to herself.”

 

To those, Ritsuko was just standing in a silence, eyes widened. Not much to how she admitted, Miki had gotten a jackpot right to her troubling heart, unable to arrange her feelings or even words for a while.

 

“W—what do you mean, Miki?” She could only just pretend in this situation, something she’s supposed to be good at. Yet, looking at Miki’s emerald green eyes really distracted her, which she stutters on her words. She hated how much Miki’s eyes troubled her more than she would’ve expected at first.

 

 

“Like I said…. Miki likes Ritsuko, and Miki feels like Ritsuko seems to be feeling the same, but you’re lying to yourself.”

 

“Y—yeah. Miki, you’re an important friend of mine too—“

 

“Not ‘like’ in that meaning. Then, what if Miki said it like this? Miki loves Ritsuko, as a girl, and Miki had a feeling Ritsuko feels the same.”

 

The sudden, direct confession throws her guard off. It was nothing she would’ve expected, less in this situation. Ritsuko’s reddened cheek is way more honest than her brain could’ve been.

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Ritsuko covered the reddish shade on her face with her palm, in desperate attempt to pretend she didn’t hear it. Of course, she can’t. Not especially with how Miki grabbed her hand soon after that.

 

“It’s okay. It might be hard to understand for Ritsuko now.” Miki smiles--- her smiling face is way too radiant for Ritsuko’s complicated heart. “But please understand Miki wouldn’t give up. Not when Ritsuko’s not being honest with her answer and hurts herself like this.”

 

Without hearing more of her stuttering reasoning or saying anything more, Miki takes her leave right after that.

 

 

* * *

 

The night after that, Ritsuko was on a job on a TV show that she keeps on making misses on. Her mind was somewhere else; that was for certain. She couldn’t even hear the worried words of Producer and the director who usually likes her performance enough to feel like something wrong was going on with her when she does makes any misses.

 

And of course, at times like this; the cause of her heart’s problems and flying thought had to be the one left when she’s returning to the office.

 

“Ah, it’s Ritsuko.”

 

To Miki calling her name, Ritsuko rushed her steps to just grab her things and leave, avoiding her own feelings yet again, but Miki grabbed her shoulder, stopping her steps.

 

“Let me go.”

 

“Sorry. Did it trouble you that much, Ritsuko?” Miki asked, tilting her head a little. “Under normal circumstances, Miki would’ve told you to forget it. But Miki know Ritsuko’s lying to herself, and Miki feels like Ritsuko would’ve just hurt herself if Ritsuko stays like that.”

 

“…What do you mean by that.” Ritsuko’s words were shaking. “I… I don’t…”

 

Miki grabbed her for a hug.

 

“Miki wouldn’t give up, but if Ritsuko really hopes to with her own heart as consideration; Miki would’ve just given up.” Miki said, softly. It was somehow unlike her to be like this. “But what Miki keeps on saying is that Ritsuko have been avoiding her feelings. There’s no way Miki can leave Ritsuko like that.“

 

“That’s---“ Ritsuko gulped down her nervousness, attempting to call Miki out—yet she can’t. She understood way too well deep in her heart that what Miki is saying is true. Yet, she couldn’t just simply admit it. Miki is also a girl just like her is one of the reasons, the other being her prideful self not wanting to get swayed by Miki’s pace--- feeling like she’d lose if she did so.

 

“Say it if you don’t want Miki to hug you like this, then Miki would’ve stopped.” Miki smiled so gently, though by Ritsuko’s position she couldn’t really see. Yet, Ritsuko could’ve felt her heart and Miki’s too beating way too fast for either of them to handle. It hurts to admit, but it hurts even more to lie—it’s a complicated situation for Ritsuko, too much for her to handle by herself. She knows which hurts less, yet she had it hard to bring it to surface, so…

 

“Miki, I…”

 

“See? You can’t say it… that means Ritsuko’s still lying to herself--- huh? Why is Miki’s shoulder wet?” Miki blinked in surprise. Once she realized what that means, she lets go of Ritsuko in a panic, knowing way too well what might happened with her shoulder being wet all of sudden like that, especially in the given situation.

 

“I—I….”  


“Waah, Ritsuko! Don’t cry!” Miki scratches her pocket, searching for her handkerchief. “Ritsuko, Miki’s sorry! Miki might have gone too far! Please don’t cry!”

 

Beyond her tears, Ritsuko took a good look at Miki’s dazzling presence. She’s radiant, yet that blinding radiance is calming her, even during her panic. To the point it would’ve hurt her to lie to her feelings any further.

 

_Looks like I had to admit my defeat,_ is what Ritsuko thought. But before she could’ve done so, Miki kissed her cheek softly as if she were going to drink her tears or something, surprising her.

 

“Miki?!”

 

“Sorry! Ritsuko looks so pretty right there that Miki couldn’t really help…! Miki means--” Miki panicked yet again, and to that response—Ritsuko kissed back her cheek, softly.

 

“R—Ritsuko… _san_?!”

 

“I admit my defeat.” Ritsuko said, smiling a little. “I’m sorry. It’s been confusing for me that… I couldn’t be honest. But you’re right, by every part of it. Thank you, Miki.”

 

“That means…” Miki’s eyes twinkles. Her twinkling emerald eyes are so mesmerizing that Ritsuko felt like she could’ve been lost on it. As cheesy as it sounds, she do know how much she loved her, as her eyes are a part of her.

 

“Miki, I like you too. It was just like what you said; I’ve been lying to myself about it. You really got it right, it surprises me that you actually looked at your surrounding this time.” Ritsuko scratched her cheek a little. “…are you satisfied now?”

 

Still with her tough act, Ritsuko crossed her arms and refused to meet Miki’s excited gaze. At least until Miki jumped to her hug, one with much power perhaps, because Ritsuko ends up being swayed on the other side of the sofa, below Miki’s presence. She was just like a big blonde puppy. Ritsuko is annoyed by that fact, but she caresses Miki’s hair gently, admitting this time that she adored the girl who’s currently in top of her on the sofa. It actually feels warm instead of hurting like it was before.

 

Though Ritsuko started to protest; what if anyone else would’ve seen them like this? But she decided to not care that much when Miki gives her a soft kiss on the lips, letting her being carried around by Miki’s pace yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my origmas ships! I'm glad Arc/youchuu made me write them. I really wanna write a long HibiTaka too someday... Maybe.


End file.
